The Shang Knight
by Kyla the Dragonette
Summary: Tiyra, the daughter of a well known mage and a Shang fighter, grew up in the Shang. Knowing that she had magic, her mother ask her own father, Master Xio, to keep her baby safe. At the age of 12 her magic becomes too powerful to control. Tiyra's grandfather goes to the King of Tortall for help...
1. The Shang Master

Hello! This is my first story on fanfic. I am not the best speller, but I do try my best. I'd like to say this is all mine, but it's not. The land of Tortall and everything in it belongs to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Master Xio rode up on a dark dug stallion. Behind him two young apprentices. The boy was a tall Yamani with some Carthaki in him. He had dark tanned skin and a hard face for a 12-year-old boy. He rode his white mare with pride. Next to him, was a girl of the same age. Her light blond-coppery hair sat in a loose braid down her back sitting to the base of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were such a light grey it looked like she was looking into your soul. Her face harder than the boy's, because of a scar staring at the top of the right cheek bone to the side of her chin. Her large light brown pinto mare flicked her tail at the black stallion they were leading. "Master Xio! What are you doing here?" Asked the Wildcat, Eda Bell, as she ran up. "Hello Wildcat, I see you have made a home here. The last time we talk you were thinking of coming here and tha was almost three years ago!" By this time all three riders were on foot and the girl was talking to her horse, "If you don't go with them I won't give you oats for a week!" With that her jumpy black stallion went with the grooms. "who are these young ones, Master?" Said the Cat as she looked the boy and girl over.


	2. Names

Gesturing to the boy Master Xio said, "This is is my main apprentice, Geoffery." "Who is this youngster?" Asked the Wildcat, as she looked at the girl. The girl straighten her back and stood with pride. "My name is Tiyra Aladoor." she said. "Apprentices of the Shang have no last name in till they are named…" Said Eda Bell softly. "Later. No, where will we be staying?" aksed the Master.

A/N: I know, this one is VERY short, sorry. I hope you guys like it all the same.


	3. Grandchild

Thank you to my one and only reviewer, **ziva10**. I hope I gave more details this time.

Once more, everything you don't recognize is mine (very little is) everything else is Tammy's!

* * *

As the young ones and servants took the bags to the rooms they were going to stay in, Master Xio stayed behind.

"I need to talk to the King, it is important." He whispered so that only Wildcat could hear.

"Is it about the girl, Tiyra?" Asked Eda.

"Yes. There is something I want to tell you about her.

"What is it?" inquired the Wildcat, knowing what he, her oldest friend and her teacher, was going to tell her something no one else knew.

"That girl's mother... Was Kori." The Cat gaped at her old master.

"KORI?!" She yelled. "My best friend, Kori?! Your daughter, Kori!?"

"Yes, Tiyra is my granddaughter."

* * *

Later that day

The King, Jonathan IV of Conte, looked up from his papers,

"Thank you for coming, Master Xio. Please, sit." The Master of the order of the Shang sat in the chair in front of the King's desk.

"Eda Bell, the Wildcat of the Shang, asked, well she ordered me, to talk to you. What do you need Master Xio?" Asked the King, looking at the old

man sitting in his study.


	4. Friends

I know, still really short. I know I'm very good at writing part of this, but so far what do you guys think of the characters?

Please review so you can tell me!

~Emilie (Tiyra710)

* * *

"Come on Tiy (it sounds like Ty)! Let's go! I want to see the Horse teach! It's going to be funny!" I could Geoff yelling,

he has been there for the last 10 minutes trying to get me to think of other things other than what was going to happen

to me.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said. As I opened the door, expecting to see Geoffery, but I was surprised to see two other boys

were standing outside my door with him.

"You never said your friend was a lady, Goeffery!" Said the crow black haired and violet eyed boy.

"My lady, said the dark blue eyed and black haired (not as dark as the other boy's hair) boy, we seem to have the

wrong door-" At this me and Geoffery were on the ground laughing our guts out.

"What?!" Yelled the blue eyed boy, "Did I say something funny?!"

"This is my friend!" Laughed Geoff.

"My name is Tiyra, I giggled, what is your name and how in the world did you become friends with Geoffery!?" I looked

them both up and down, The blue eyed boy was handsome, for a 12 year old. The other boy had a look, a look that

said I should keep an eye on my money.

"My name is Junim Crow of Pirate's Swoop." Said the violet eyed boy with a mocking bow. "And you good sir? I asked

the smiling blue eyed one.

"Jonathan, or Jon or Jonny, witch ever you like."

"Of…" I asked. I like to know where people come for, it's a hobby of mine.

"Ummm… Well…"

"What is it? Why don't you want to tell me?" I demanded, I hate secrets. Junim and Geoffery were looking at him funny,

as was I. He mumbled something,

"What's that? I can't hear you, Jonny boy." I said with a sigh.

"Conté." Now it was his turn to sigh because I dropped into a low Shang bow.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! Can you please not do this to me!" I poped up,

"Okay, let's go!" I said as I hoped away. Behind me I heard:

"Wow, she is AMAZING!" Whispered Jon.

"SHH!" That on was Geoff. "She can hear you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Thank you to my reviewers! Here is Chapter 5. I don't have a name for it right now... If you can think of one please tell me!

**KumiWolf3** - Thank you! You are a great writer too! :) I'm slow at writing so it takes time for the chapter to come out.

**makemegor734** - Thank you, I hope you will like this chapter too!

* * *

"I need Alanna here now." The King was telling Master Xio, he walked out and told someone outside to get the Lioness to the place, now.

"Go talk to the girl, she has a letter from her father that is addressed to you."

"Where is she?" asked the King, he needed to know what happen. That girl's father hurt him and his family, he hoped she was nothing like her

father.

"Geoffrey said he was going to take her and some of his friends to see the Shang Horse teach, if you know the Horse like we do... Well, to us

it's funny." Sighed the Master of the order of the Shang.

Outside

"Oh no." Said the Shang Horse, all the pages looked at him to see where he was looking. He was looking at a group of three children. Two of

them they knew, Jonathan and Junim, were walking with a boy and a girl. They were the same age as the two boys, but the girl had a harder,

no nonsense look about her and the boy was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't Geoffrey and Tiyra. Long time no see."

"Hello, Horse." Said the girl, "Mind if we join you?"

"Of course not! Come, show these pages what you can do! Who would like to have a one-on-one with Tiyra or Geoffrey?"

"I will." The boy who walked to the front was a dark and slim boy, very cat like. "Jordan of Tirragen" said the cat boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Did ya miss me? I'm so sorry for the wait. I had and still have no idea what to write. So yes, this is just a filler.

* * *

5 years ago

A gray eyed girl watch the new apprentices in their first lesson. The girl sighed. She wanted to join them, spar with someone her own age. But she knows that she's not aloud, she could hurt them badly.

"Tiyra." Said a voice behind her.

"Yes mama." She said to her mother's voice.

"Come here, baby." Little Tiyra walked over to the tall blond haired and gray eyed woman.

"Do you have to go, mama?" She asked, looking into eyes just like her's.

"Yes, baby, I do."

"Okay." Little hugged her mother.

That was the last time anyone ever saw Kori alive.


End file.
